


Scatterbrained

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee knows Ryo’s a scatterbrained airhead, but he loves the guy anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatterbrained

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, scatter-brained,’ at fic_promptly.

Sometimes, Dee had to wonder where his partner’s head was at. Not that Ryo was incompetent when it came to doing the job, but in other things there were times when he wasn’t exactly with it.

Take the situation with Berkeley Rose, for instance. Everyone with half an eye could see Rose had the hots for Ryo; well, everyone except for Ryo himself. Dee practically had to tell the guy that Rose had been trying to kiss him after he’d walked in on them back in the commissioner’s office, because although he’d been puzzled by Rose’s behaviour, that scenario had never crossed Ryo’s mind. 

Then there was the time he’d rescued Dee and Bikky from Feldman’s house, planting a bomb in the attic right above where they were being held captive. Genius!

The first time they’d met Carol, when she’d lifted Ryo’s wallet? When Dee had got it back for him, he’d been accused of stealing it!

And as for that day in Juvie when the next miscreant had given Ryo’s own address as his home, how long had it taken him to realise who was standing right in front of him? Even Bikky had been amazed by that one, and he should have been used to his foster father’s scatterbrained behaviour by then.

Ryo’s problem was that he was usually so busy thinking that he forgot to pay attention to the world around him. It was an infuriating trait, but at the same time, Dee found it utterly adorable.

He sighed and shook his head. Ryo was busy turning the apartment upside down because he couldn’t remember where he’d put his keys.

“Hey, dumbass!”

Ryo turned his head. “You could at least help me instead of just calling me names!”

Dee held up the missing keys. “Call yourself a cop? You left them in the door.”

“Oh! I remember now; I had my arms full with the groceries. I was going to go back for the keys, but the phone rang and I guess I forgot…”

Yep, complete airhead. 

“Thanks, Dee.” Ryo leant in for a kiss.

“Anytime, babe.” 

Despite it all, Dee wouldn’t change him for the world.

 

The End


End file.
